My Pyromaniac Youkai
by LKHanamura
Summary: After learning that she is a half demon, Kasumi meets Hiei who tells her that Koenma has sent him and his friends to watch over her. As the time passes and the battles ensue, Kasumi finds herself falling in love with Hiei. But will she follow her heart? Or is the need to avenge her father too great for her?
1. Chapter 1

Kasumi sighed as she walked up the steps toward her apartment. Her knee length white hair was covered in splashes of purple and blue. Her clothes stained the same color. She didn't know why no one would ever believe her that she was no different than anyone else. "Because your eyes and hair are not like normal Japanese people." Mocking the tone of voice they would use when they said it.

She never had one friend growing up all through grade school, junior high and high school. She had hoped that when she got to Tokyo U that people would be more grown up there. She was wrong. In fact it seem to be worse now that she was surrounded by adults then with the kids of her school growing up!

Reaching her apartment she walked in and let her bag fall to the floor as she slid her shoes off. "Mama I am home!"

Hanako turned a weak smile to see her daughter's smiling face coming toward her. But her own smile faded when she saw that yet again her precious daughter came home with the evidence of bullies showing on her hair. "Another bad day?"

Bending over and kissing her sick mother on the forehead Kasumi put on a bright smile. "You could say that. But I will be alright. Been there for two years now. One more year and then I will be able to find a job and hopefully work here from home so it wouldn't happen anymore." Then she turned and headed for the kitchen. "I will make us some tea."

Hanako smiled as her eyes misted over with tears. "My precious girl." Turning her head to look out the window she let out a small sigh. She knew with what she was that her daughter was going to have a hard life. But she also knew that she would not trade her daughter, or who her father was for nothing and no one. 'Oh Kumakichi. How I wish that you were still with us. If King Yama would have only listened to reason. He would have known that you were not capable of committing such crimes against humans.'

"Mama?"

Blinking she turned a small smile toward her daughter. "I am sorry dear I was lost in thought."

"Thinking about Papa?"

Nodding Hanako took the cup of tea from her daughter. "I was."

"Mama you never have told me anything more about him then how kind he was. How great of a man he was. You won't even tell me how he died. I am not a little girl anymore. Maybe you might feel better if you told me about him?"

Nodding as her eyes once again misted over with a glassy look of tears. "Alright. I think I can do that now. You are old enough to know the full truth."

Blinking Kasumi finished her tea and cocked her head at her mother. "What do you mean full truth?"

"My dear what you are asking me to tell you is going to sound outlandish and like a big lie. But I swear that every word I am about to breath is the honest truth. You understand that right?" Her own light brown eyes bore into eyes the mirror image of her love. A deem violet or amethyst color.

"I know you wouldn't lie to me Mama. Especially not when it had anything to do with Papa."

Reaching out and smiling as her daughter took her hand Hanako sighed. "Your father was the most handsome man that I ever laid eyes on. You have his white hair and amethyst eyes you know. Every time I see your eyes it is like I am seeing him in you and that makes me so happy."

"So Papa had my hair and eyes too?"

"That's right. We fell in love fast. We were not together a couple of months when I found out that I was pregnant with you. Right after that however your father was killed for a crime that he didn't do."

"Didn't you fight it in court Mama?"

Tears now streaming out of her eyes Hanako sighed. "Your father was never arrested or anything like in the law that you know dear. Your father….he wasn't even human."

Blinking with wide eyes Kasumi just starred at her mother. "What do you mean not human?"

"He was a demon child. A water demon named Kumachiki. He lived here in the living world with me for some months. The local Spirit Detective knew this as well as King Yama of the Spirit world and his son Koenma."

"Mama…"

"Let me finish dear. About the time that I found out I was going to have you, another water demon, I never could find out his name started killing humans in the area. But your father was blamed and King Yama had him killed. Koenma, his own son tried to stop him and defend your father but it didn't work. The Spirit Detective tried to help your father as well."

Kasumi was on her feet now shaking her head back and forth. "Mother look. I know that you wouldn't lie to me but come on this has to be a cruel joke. I can't be a half demon! My father wasn't a demon! You are playing a really bad prank right?"

Her smile never leaving her face Hanako shook her head no. "I am not. Ever wonder why you can go out in the middle of a rain storm and not get wet? Or why whenever you would get really angry growing up a bad storm would start from nothing but by the time you weren't angry anymore it went away?"

"Pure coincidence mother."

"Power my dear. I never got the chance to tell your father that I was pregnant with you. After they killed him I fled our home and came here to Tokyo. I was determined to hide you from King Yama. He is cold and so long as he thinks he is right he wouldn't hesitate to kill a child. I lost your father I wasn't going to lose you too."

Kasumi stopped and starred at her. Now that she mentioned it, there was more than one occasion when she realized that she was different. But she didn't think she was going to be this different! Not that she was half human and half water demon! She fell to her knees in the floor as tears filled her eyes. "Why didn't you tell me sooner Mama?"

"Do you really think you would have been able to handle it as a little girl? You can hardly handle it now."

"True. So where was father from?"

"The Demon World."

Dropping her head she let her tears fall. "And basically all because of what he was I never had a father growing up right?"

"I am so sorry dear." Then she gasped as Kasumi was instantly up on the bed with her head in her lap as she cried. She reached out and ran her fingers through her daughter's always perfect hair. "It will be alright."

"I hate him."

"Your father?"

"King Yama."

"I know dear. But always remember that Koenma was not like his father. Koenma defended your father against his own."

"Okay."

Then Kasumi's head snapped up. It was that same eerie feeling again. She turned to look out the window with a glare. She knew it was him. It was that bastard that framed her daughter's father so many years ago. He had been back around for a while now. 'I need to talk to Koenma.'


	2. Chapter 2

Koenma sighed as he sat at his desk again. "Man I think he is really trying to kill me with all this paper work."

"It is because of what you did to help Yusuke Sir."

With a glare at Botan he nodded. "I get that. But that doesn't mean that I have to lie paper work now."

Though before anyone could say anything an ogre burst through the door without knocking first. "Koenma Sir! You just received an urgent message from the Living World! And it isn't from Yusuke!"

Looking up Koenma took the letter and slumped back in his chair. "Who could this be from?" He opened the letter and then gasped as he shot to his feet. "I'm going to Living World."

Botan nearly fell forward as she went wide eyed. "But you are forbidden to go to Living World for another hundred years!"

"I don't care." Koenma walked past her and out the doors. "There is something that I need to do."

"What is it sir?"

Looking over at Botan who was practically running to keep up with him. "You remember Kumachiki?"

"Yes?"

"He had a daughter with Hanako."

Her big eyes going even wider as Botan looked at him. "He did!? But he died…"

"Yes my father had him killed eighteen years ago. It was only a few days after that I went to see if Hanako was alright. That was when she was packing and left Kyoto to Tokyo. Because I was the only one to stand up to my dad on behalf of Kumachiki she trusted me and told me that she was pregnant. She found out the morning that my dad sent his assassins for him. She never got the chance to tell him about her."

"So why is she sending a letter to you eighteen years later?"

His eyes narrowing. "The water demon that did kill all those innocent human lives is in Tokyo. She is scared that he has come for her daughter who according to her has power over storms. Just like her father did."

X

Kasumi sighed as she walked out of her home. Another day full of classes was coming. "And another day of bulling."

"You are the daughter of Kumachiki?""

Hearing the strange voice caused Kasumi to stop and the hair stand up on the back of her neck. "Whose there?"

"Your father was the perfect fall guy."

"What?!"

Stepping out of an alley Marukai smiled a feral smile at the young half demon. "You look just like him."

Taking a step back Kasumi felt herself start to shake. This must have been the demon that her mother was talking about! The one that framed her father! "What do you want with me?"

"I want you."

"Me? What do you want me for? You took my father from me isn't that enough!?"

Marukai stalked toward her. "I did what I did because I knew before your mother or father that she was pregnant. Son or daughter I wanted you. But since you are his 'daughter' then you will be more useful to me." Then he let his own pink eyes trail down her body and back up. "Yes way more useful…" But he was cut off when he was kicked in the side of the head. Spinning to see who it was he glared. "Who the hell are you? This is no concern of yours fire demon. Get lost."

Hiei glared at him. "I think not. I am here on orders. You are to stay away from her and her mother. Or suffer."

"Suffer? From a runt like you? What can you do?"

Hiei smiled as he held his hand up. "Wanna see my dragon?"

"Hiei. Come on knock it off."

Marukai looked up and then gasped as his eyes went wide. IT wasn't just one, it was three! And one of them was the son of one of the Demon Lords! 'This is beyond my control right now. I will come for her another time.' Then he was just gone.

Kasumi fell to land on her behind as she started shaking. "I…..I…Mama!" Then she jumped up and ran back up the stairs and into her apartment to land on the bed next to her mother raked with sobs.

Hanako looked down at her daughter as she tried to sooth her. "Kasumi what is it? What happened?"

"I can answer that Ma'am."

Looking up Hanako saw a young man with long red hair and big green eyes standing there. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kurama. The current Spirit Detective Yusuke and a fire demon friend of ours is trying to see where he went."

"He?"

"The water demon."

Her eyes wide as tears poured from her eyes. "He did find us! I don't know what I am going to do now? I am not strong enough to flee like I did…"

Kurama walked in with a smile as he held his hand up to stop her. "Your note has made it to Koenma and he has sent us here. In fact he waits for you at a shrine not far from here."

"Koenma…"

"That's right. He said to tell you that he defied his father again for your sake and this time will not fail you."

Her own tears streaming Hanako hugged her still sobbing daughter. 'Thank you Koenma. Thank you.'


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours have passed and Koenma stood outside the shrine as he tried to think of what was going on and work it all out. He knew that this demon wanted Kasumi and he was not going to that happen. If it meant his own death he was not going to allow that to happen.

"Koenma Sir."

Blinking he turned and looked at Botan as she came to stand next to him. "What is it Botan?"

"Koenma Sir is it true what Hanako said? That she doesn't have much time left?"

Closing his eyes and dropping his head Koenma sighed. "Yes. When she was a little girl she was diagnosed with MS. She was able to maintain it as she grew, and even when she met Kumachiki. But after Kasumi, the taxing pregnancy and delivery, nothing she did seemed to make a difference on her illness. Her heart is already shutting down."

"Can't you do something to save her?"

"I could. I could use the Ma Fu Kan and do it. But she refuses. She said that is the hand she was dealt and she will deal with it. After Kumachiki was killed she said that she didn't fear death. She regretted having to leave her child at some point but she did look forward to the day that she could see her love again."

"Kumachiki."

"That's right. I tried to do the right thing. I thought Father would listen to reason. I thought with the evidence that I had that he would see that it was not him and not do what he did. He had me fooled, yet while I was pleading for Kumachiki's life he sent others to kill him."

Her eyes sad Botan sighed as she saw the pain and anguish swirling in his eyes. "I am sorry Koenma Sir."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Botan."

Dropping her head some more she sighed. "I know. I just don't like seeing that look in your eyes you know."

Dropping his head as well with a heavy sigh. "I know. But I won't play by my father's rules this time. Both Kumachiki and myself wanted to do it the right way. Clearly my father didn't care about any of that. So I am not going to play by the rules this time."

"What are you going to do?"

His eyes narrowing and pure rage filled them. "I will beat it into his head if I have too. I let Kumachiki down once. I won't do it again."

Botan just smiled as her eyes shinned. He was going to try and do the impossible all for the honor of one low class demon and his half demon child. But at the same time she feared just what King Yama might do to him if he stood his ground too much. 'Just be carefule.'

X

Kaimaru glared as he stood just out of sight of the fire demon. It could be problematic getting Kasumi now. Not only did he have a Jagan eye, but Yoko the fox was there and the half demon son of one of the three demon kings. Koenma and the other human there were nothing compared to him. But the others would make it a problem.

"I don't get it, why is she so important?"

A cruel smile gracing his face Kaimaru smiled. "It isn't so much that she herself is important. She is eighteen years old and didn't even know what she was until a few days ago. It is what her blood holds that I want."

With a sigh Kumaru sighed as he crossed his arms. "We are the same class as they are. Why not just storm it, in the confusion take her and be done with it. Then you can kill…"

"Shut up!" Kaimaru glared down at his younger brother with angry eyes. "I will have her blood fused with mine and open up the powers that she has that her father passed on to her. She more than likely isn't aware of them. But not before I use her for something else."

"What is that?"

Turning back to stare in the direction he knew she was he laughed. "A child. Our breeding with the power that Kumachiki had. That child would be beyond belief powerful. And with her not around to make him or her think good and true, I could make that child as cold and cruel as possible. And with Kasumi's hidden power part of my own as well, we would be able to take over all three worlds."

With a sly smile Kumaru cracked open his pink eyes. "So that is what you meant when you said that you would have come back, even if she had been born a boy?"

"Precisely. Had Hanako had a boy, I would have just took his power for my own. But having a girl made my plans that much better. Not only will I attack with that hidden power, but so will my child."

X

With a glare Kumachiki watched through a portal. He didn't think that it was Kaimaru that framed him though he should have known. "Damnit!"

"With where you are, you can do nothing but watch how things play out Kumachiki."

The booming voice around him made his eyes narrow even harder. "I get that! But that doesn't mean that I have to like it!"

"Then why get so upset?"

With a sigh Kumachiki never took his eyes off of his daughter as it switched to her and her mother now. "Because of them. I should be there to protect them from him. Not rely on others to do it for me."

"You blame Koenma for what happened to you, is that it?"

Shaking his head no as he sighed. "I do not. We tried to do things the right way and get the outcome that was just. He defied his own father for me and for that I was grateful. Even in death. And now he does it for my daughter. I trust Koenma and anyone he trusts."

"I do not understand."

Smiling as his eyes shifted from Kasumi to Hanako. "I love her. And I have loved Kasumi through this portal from the day I realized that Hanako was pregnant. I never thought that love was an emotion that I would have. But it makes you do things, and want to do things that a logical mind just cannot fathom. I trust them. They will keep my daughter safe."

"Hanako will be here soon."

"I know. She is almost out of time." Kumachiki ignored the voice around him again as he starred at the two most important women in his life. Rage at himself for not being there with them soared through him. But it was rage directed at Kaimaru and what he obviously found out about Kumachiki and the clan that he came from. It was he that caused all of the things to happen to him to happen. And now he was after his daughter. 'Koenma. Keep her safe. Please.'


End file.
